Cashier
Cashier is a fast-food worker armed with a spiked bat and dressed in a gray short-sleeve button-down shirt with a red name tag, black pants, and a red branded uniform hat. He can be acquired during the Christmas Event by opening a Christmas case with an extremely low chance of obtaining him. He is a fighter, meaning he will attack enemies and the barricade at close range. Cashier has unusually high stats for a fighter unit. Cashier's base stats would more closely fit with units in the damager class with strength to spare, considering the fact he does more damage than Light Soldier. Along with a low courage cost and moderate preparation time, Cashier's only real weakness would be a lack of any defining perks or resistances, the latter of which is a typical trait amongst all fighter units. Upon reaching level 13, Cashier's special ability can be unlocked, granting him quadruple damage when delivering a critical hit. This ability makes Cashier an extremely powerful unit capable of delivering 296 damage, assuming his damage was fully upgraded. Since Cashier rarely uses his regular attack at higher levels, unlocking his ability will simply grant him an unmatched DPS boost. The damage Cashier is capable of causing rivals that of Mechanic's additional damage attack which can only deal up to 288 damage with full upgrades. While Cashier can continuously and consistently deal high damage with his weapon, Mechanic relies on his sledgehammer for the same effect and is prone to losing it if he doesn't kill an enemy with it and sometimes at random. Despite this, neither of them can necessarily one-up the other as both have specific roles as fast, expendable units with slight differences in abilities. It should also be noted that Cashier's critical ability only works against both living and unliving enemies. In terms of destroying the barricade, Cashier's ability and slightly slower critical hit speed doesn't make much of a difference once all other threats have been eliminated. In League, despite his high health, Cashier is very vulnerable to enemy ranged units, as is the case for fighter class units, since he lacks bullet-resistance. While there are the rare few cases where he can land a powerful attack against enemy melee units, especially if his special ability is unlocked, he won't be able to do much outside of being a slightly more costly cannon fodder melee unit. Cashier has an alternative skin called "Christmas Cashier." Unlike most other event-related skins, it is earned alongside as an extra bonus for acquiring him. Pros * Low courage cost. * Moderate preparation time. * High base health. * Very fast. * Extra damage on critical hits (special ability). Cons * Only available in limited-time Christmas cases with a 1% base chance of obtaining. * Weak against melee-resistant units. * Very slow critical hit speed. * Turns into Tipsy upon death. Trivia * Cashier is currently one of four units available as a reward from an exclusive event. * Cashier was planned to be in the game as a unit since the original Quarantine version but was ultimately cut from the final game. He would be readded years later with the release of the new Christmas Event. * Cashier's uniform cap appears to display the McDonald's chain logo, the Golden Arches, flipped vertically. ** Cashier's original sprite, however, had the symbol appear normal. * The map tile for Mission 11 depicts a building with a pole sign displaying the same symbol on Cashier's cap. Gallery GlennPrototype.png|Cashier's DA:Q sprite Category:Units Category:Fighter Category:Exclusive Category:Event